Claws and Tails
by Coco-tan
Summary: [AU] El olor que desprendía Marinette era débil, pero no tan débil para alguien como Adrien, ser el alfa de su especie tenía sus ventajas biológicas, el olor de la chica era tan dulce que le generaba atracción como repulsión, por lo que no descansaría hasta satisfacerse de aquella chica, pero jamás pensó que la chica le daría todo un giro inesperado a su vida.
1. Initiation

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 11:15pm 19/06/2017

* * *

 **Calws and Tails**

 **I**

 **Initiation**

* * *

Ese día no había iniciado bien, no porque las negociaciones que intentaba hacer con otra empresa se fueron al caño, aparte de eso mi familia me estaba presionando a que ya tuviera un cachorro, para asegurar la herencia según ellos, pues al parecer para ellos el tener 27 años ya era momento de tener descendencia.

Menuda gilipollez

Saqué a flote una de las empresas de mi padre en un momento de crisis, mejore las ventas de la empresa, me convertí en un CEO muy codiciado y querían que siguiera las viejas tradiciones de encontrar pareja, fornicar, tener un cachorro que aún no quería, para así poder tomar posesión de las empresas y preservar la especie de los Ganttropos para así poder tomar el liderazgo de la manada.

Podía tener un cachorro en otro momento, después de todo había un montón de omegas que podrían concebir con facilidad.

Tenía 27 años, solo quería salir, disfrutar mi vida de soltero, follar hasta el día siguiente con quien quería, ya fuera humano o de alguien de mí misma especie, no me importaba quería que mi vida se quedara como estaba.

Pero no, al vejete de mi padre le importaban las tradiciones, era un fastidio, todos los días siempre me preguntaba _"¿Cuándo me darás un cachorro?" "Es nuestra obligación como líderes de nuestra especie!" "No importa si eliges un macho o una hembra para procrear, solo trae un cachorro, después veremos con quien puedes contraer nupcias"_

¡Ah! pero la ley de la manada establece que el hijo del macho alfa debe tener un cachorro para así sumir la responsabilidad de la manada y guiarlos por un mejor camino.

¡Eran patrañas! Si tanto les urgía, tenían a otras familias de clase A casi igual de poderosos que ellos, podrían asumir esa responsabilidad con facilidad, no me interesaba en absoluto apresurar mi vida en este mundo

Ya estaba fastidiado, por eso me fui de la casa y terminé viviendo en un pent-house de las mejores zonas de parís. Al menos en mi propio lugar podría follar tranquilamente con quien quisiera, ya sea una humana o alguien de la manada.

Ya no escuchaba a cada hora _"Ya es hora de que concibas un cachorro ¿No?"_

Tenía más paz de la que hubiera tenido en mi hogar.

Estaba tan sumergido en mi trabajo mientras veía a que femenina debía invitar de mi círculo social para salir este día y terminar en una noche bastante fogosa. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, me mezclaba con las hijas de importantes empresarios y tendría sexo. Tal vez invitaría a Nicolle o Nadine, las dos tenían buen cuerpo eso era lo más que importaba.

Seria prostitución o no, la verdad me daba igual, lo que importaba en ese mundo era el poder, el dinero y el sexo.

Esa era la fórmula secreta.

Me decidí por Nadine, una chica rubia de ojos verdes, la típica belleza europea apenas me iba a realizar llamada hasta que mi secretaria entro a mi oficina.

— **Giselle ¿Que te he dicho siempre?**

— **Que tenía que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, pero el problema es que, si llame, pero no contesto, la situación me pareció importante pues su padre viene en camino**

— **¿Qué el que?**

— **Que viene en camino señor**

— **Eso ya me lo dijiste** —Estaba a punto de fastidiarme lo que ella noto y se hizo un poco para atrás— **¿pero no te dijo que quería o porque venía?**

—No señor, solo dijo "iré a ver a mi hijo" e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono

— **Está bien** —dije ya resignado ya su ponía a que vendría— **Puedes retirarte Giselle, continua con tu trabajo y cuando llegue hazlo pasar** — A lo que mi asistente solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Ese viejo nunca se rendía, tendría que ver como deshacerme tan siquiera de el por un tiempo, luego ya preñaría a alguien y le daría su tan ansiado cachorro.

Volví a mi trabajo para distraerme antes de iniciar una discusión con el viejo Agreste, firme varios documentos y me concentre más en el marketing, si lo hacía bien las ventas subirían por lo que las acciones incrementarían aún más.

No pasaron ni si quiera un cuarto de hora cuando Giselle abrió la puerta para darle paso a mi padre, antes de retirarse nos dijo amablemente " _si se les ofrece algo no duden en llamarme"_ e inmediatamente cerró la puerta dejándonos en un silencio sepulcral.

— **Y bien padre ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

— **No empieces Adrien, ya sabes cuál es el asunto, por lo que me di la tarea de encontrarte una esposa y si no quieres procrear con ella puedes procrear con alguien más de la clase A de los omega si así te apetece**

— **Padre basta, te dije que yo me encargaría de eso, no te metas**

— **Eso me dijiste hace 1 año Adrien**

— **Pero aún no quiero un cachorro o una esposa, déjame decidir a mi**

— **¡No!**

— **Pero padre…** —No alcance ni a decir algo cuando él me interrumpió, él viejo estaba realmente enojado

— **Pero nada o te casas y tienes descendencia o te quito todas las empresas que tu manejas Adrien**

— **¡No es justo! ¿Por qué les urge tanto un cachorro? ¿Cuál es la prisa?**

— **Ya es hora que te hagas cargo de la manada**

— **Esa no es una respuesta suficiente para mi**

— **Pero para mí si lo haces lo que te dije o atente a las consecuencias**

— **Hay otras familias clase A ellos pueden asumir el cargo** —le dije intentando ver un rayo de esperanza que se apagó con su respuesta

— **Eso ni pensarlo, en estos sobres están las candidatas elige alguna e infórmame** — me dijo mientras meneaba el puñado de hojas en el aire para luego dejarlas en mi escritorio, no quería elegir ya, no quería casarme, pero tampoco quería empezar de 0 con alguna empresa

— **1 año**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Dame 1 año padre, por favor, 1 año, me casare y tendré un cachorro como tú quieres, pero no quiero elegir a alguien de esas hojas, por lo que 1 año bastara para conocer y casarme como tú quieres** — 6 meses de diversión y luego pensaría en algún plan

Mi padre seguía con una mirada ruda, pensé que diría algo, pero solo suspiro— **Esta bien 1 año, lo incumples y te despides de todo** —Era su ultimátum

— **Gracias** —No me dijo nada y se fue

Me arruino el viernes en la noche, ya no hice la llamada que iba a hacer, solo me la pasé trabajando para no estresarme de eso y si no trabajaba me ponía a pensar en que diablos iba a hacer, a pesar de que había acordado no preocuparme 6 meses antes de la fecha límite, incluso me dio nauseas del estrés en el que estaba sometido.

No llame a Nadine

No me prepare para esta noche

En mi mente solo estaba sonando ese ridículo ultimátum, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero realmente no podía, salí de mi trabajo temprano, necesitaba relajarme, si el trabajo no me ayudo, lo haría otra cosa, cuando llegue a mi BMW me quede parado, el aire freso que corría por el estacionamiento me dio la idea de ir a caminar, quizás pasear por la plaza que estaba enfrente de Louvre me relajaría, no quedaba tan lejos las oficinas, aparte hace mucho que no caminaba como "gente normal".

Guarde solo mi portafolios en el auto, para dirigirme a la plaza, había mucha gente caminando por las calles, era extraño darme cuenta del mundo exterior, solo me subía a mi auto y arrancaba rumbo a mi destino, pero hoy era diferente, había mucha gente o quizás siempre era así, la verdad no sabía, camine junto a la multitud, pero un poco más atrás, no quería que se me pegaran, odiaba que invadieran mi espacio personal.

Camine unas cuadras sumergido en mis pensamientos, tenia de todo en la cabeza, solo quería dejar mi mente en blanco.

Solo seguía a la gente, ya no quería seguir buscando alguna solución a lo que no quería hacer, era estresante, ni el trabajo, ni la caminata ayudaron. Escuche como más personas iban pasándome de largo. Afine mi vista para ver un poco más, la ventaja de ser alguien de mi especie, pero incluso así no había nada emocionante, solo logre ver muchas luces.

— **Mami corre ya va a empezar el espectáculo de luces** — Escuche decir a una mocosa

Los humanos se sorprendían por cualquier estupidez. Decidí ver el tan dichoso espectáculo, quizás podrían entretenerme un poco.

Seguí caminando a mi paso y más humanos me fueron pasando deje de prestar atención, hasta que sentí un tirón de mi saco haciéndome caer hacia atrás de sentó, última vez que vuelvo a caminar.

— **¡Señor! ¡Cuidado!** — ¿Me dijo señor? Estoy en mi juventud, me levante inmediatamente para ver que mocosa me había jalado

— **¿Pero que carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué me jalaste?** — Había estallado completamente, después de acumular tanto estrés

— **Señor es que lo iban a atropellar, el semáforo ya había cambiado** — Me dijo la maldita mocosa señalándome los carros, pero que le pasaba a esta mocosa, no iba a morir y no me iban a atropellar, por eso odiaba a los humanos de todos se asustaban.

— **No me iban a atropellar, estaba a punto de detenerme** —masculle

La chica se sonrojo y hasta ese momento pude notar sus facciones, cabello negro azulado, ojos color azul de igual manera y sus ojos un poco rasgados lo que significaba que alguien de su familia era de otra parte.

— **Discúlpeme señor, pero lo vi muy decidido a caminar, le ofrezco una sincera disculpa** — Me dijo agachando la cabeza

— **Ya da igual** —

— **Yo… señor…** —Pero no termino de hablar pues gritaron del otro lado de la acera

— **¡Marinette! ¡Apúrate ya va a empezar el show!** — Escuchamos decir a una chica con tez morena, pues el semáforo ya estaba de otro color— **¡Ya voy!** — Contesto de vuelta

— **Señor, de verdad discúlpeme no fue mi intención** —Como repetía lo mismo no se sabía otra cosa

— **No te preocupes** —Ya no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo y estaba realmente estresado la muchacha hizo una leve reverencia, supongo que de disculpas y se fue corriendo, soplo un poco el viento que su olor me llego a mis fosas nasales, su olor era casi igual al de los demás humanos, pero tenía algo diferente e interesantemente no me parecía repulsivo.

La muchacha llego con sus amigas y me dio una rápida mirada para luego alejarse de ahí, yo por otra parte, fastidiado del asunto decidí volver por mi carro e ir a mi apartamento.

Simplemente no quería saber de la vida.

Llegue al estacionamiento, solo estaba el guardia quien me miro extrañado, no dijo nada subí a mi coche y acelere rumbo a mi destino. Por el manos libres pedí algo de comer para que llevaran a mi departamento, así tardaría menos en llegar la comida.

Cuando llegue al complejo departamental, el guardia me saludo, pero no hice caso, ya necesitaba llegar a mi hogar. Agarre el ascensor, que por milagro iba vacío así no tenía que hacer platica.

Al llegar a mi apartamento lo primero que hice fue quitarme la ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo, fui a la sala a recostarme un rato mientras hacía zapping en el televisor, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos para que mi comida llegara, la recibí y esta vez decidí comerla en el sofá, nunca lo hacía, pero sería una excepción.

Recogí todo después de un rato para irme a dormir, fue un día cansado y me habían fastidiado la noche, el menos dormir es algo que no se pueda fastidiar.

* * *

— _ **Por favor basta, solo hazlo**_ _— gimió con una cara tan roja como la fresa_

— _ **¿Así que la pequeña no aprende?**_ _— Le dije dándole unas nalgadas para dejar aquella parte sensible de color roja a lo que ella solo chillo_

— _**Adrien… Por favor**_ _— volvió a intentar_

— _ **¡No!**_ _— Volví a dar unas nalgadas_

— _ **Por favor, follame como solo tú sabes**_ _—Me dijo con gotas en el rabillo de sus ojos_

— _ **Mucho mejor, es hora de que tengas tu merecido**_ _—Le dije para entrar de una sola estocada_

* * *

El ruido infernal de aquel aparato me despertó de golpe del sueño, ahora si oficialmente hasta mi sueño se había estropeado al recordar con quien estaba soñando, sumándole a eso la erección que tenía.

Y así empezaba un mal día.

Fui a bañar con agua fría para bajarme la erección que sufría, era el método más rápido, pues el modo convencional era un poco más largo. Después de esa ducha helada, lo que más odio, me arregle y desayune algo ligero para ir rumbo a la oficina.

Cuando iba manejando no pude evitar recordar el olor de esa chiquilla y sus labios rosas que se veían apetitosos, lo malo de mi especie es que teníamos época de celo cada, podría controlarlos, pero por muy poco tiempo lo que llevaba a acostarme con alguna beta de nuestra manada, era más fácil cuidar de no tener un cachorro.

Después de ese periodo para sentir menos mi estado en celo me acostaba con algunas humanas intentando contenerme, para no asustarlas respecto a mi verdadera forma, a veces sentía menos potente mi estado de celo, era mejor así, pues evitaba que por algún motivo engendrara a alguien.

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos los sonidos de claxon avisándome que el semáforo había cambiado de color, arranque para llegar a mi trabajo, pero aún seguía recordando el olor de esa chiquilla.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina le pedí a Giselle que no me pasara a nadie y que no me molestara a menos que fuera realmente una emergencia, me encerré completamente e intente trabajar, pero seguía apareciendo la imagen de la mocosa, por lo que decidí llamar a mi investigador privado.

— **Percy… Necesito que me consigas si es posible para hoy información sobre una chica llamada Marinette cabello negro con toques azules, ojos color cielo, tenía rasgos asiático** s—Era el mejor investigador, siempre lo contrataba para que me diera información financiera sobre mis rivales, sus múltiples contactos lo hacían aún más eficiente y rápido.

— **¿Algún apellido?**

— **No tengo**

— **Vamos hombre, que no me lo estas poniendo fácil, solo me diste un nombre y rasgos faciales, no me imagino cuantas chicas con el mismo nombre hay en la ciudad y lo peor de todo es que lo quieres para hoy** —Su queja era comprensible pero no tenía más información

— **No tengo más información**

— **¿Al menos sabes donde la viste? Sería un buen punto de inicio**

— **La plaza frontal de Louvre**

— **Esto no será nada barato y no sé si lo tenga para hoy** —Me dijo en modo de amenaza, pero el dinero no importaba tenía por montones.

— **Ya sabes que el dinero no importa, solo envía la información y recibirás un cheque**

— **Intentare tener la información lo antes posible** —Diciéndome esto colgó, solo esperaba que no tardara mucho

Me recargue en mi silla sin hacer nada, lo que más odiaba era que me estuvieran pise y pise la cola; eso mi padre lo sabía, y ahora lo hacía más seguido.

* * *

Finalizado 20/06/2017 4:42 pm

 **Ganttropos** : Técnicamente un Were-Cat (Hombre-Tigre) solo que esta especie no solo se transforma en tigre, puede ser cualquier felino, en este caso, adrien vendría siendo un gato.

 **Notas de la autora** : Este es mi nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió no hace mucho, estoy escribiendo el capítulo dos, por lo que las narraciones en este fic solo serán de los personajes.

Tiene demasiado OCC, por lo que posiblemente no les guste mucho, pero espero le den una oportunidad 😊

Los personajes tendrán su desarrollo o eso intentare, no se me da mucho esto, pero tendrá buen plot hahaha. Posiblemente durante la transición del fic cambie d por las escenas que puedan presentarse si es que las pongo igual ya veré como acomodar este pedo.


	2. Approche

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

 **Hora de inicio:** 11:15pm 25/06/2017

 **Notas** : Antes de que inicien este es un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente, solo quiero avisar que Adrien tendrá mucho OoC. tal ves no les guste en absoluto, pero espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia

* * *

 **Calws and Tails**

II

Approche

Me desperté de mi sueño por los rayos del sol que se infiltraban a través de la ventana, me estiré como todo un gato, aunque solo lo hacía cuando amanecía solo, como era el caso en ese momento, me di un baño rápido y me mire al espejo, al parecer mi cabello necesitaría otro corte. Por mis genes, todo lo relacionado con pelo crecía desenfrenadamente, lo bueno de pertenecer a mi especie es que nunca quedarías calvo.

Me puse mi habitual traje de oficina y ordene mi desayuno, cuando llego la empleada lo puso sobre la mesa y luego se retiró, no tenía prisa pues me había levantado temprano, así que lo tome con calma.

Cuando termine todo lo que tenía que hacer, tome mi maletín y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde tenía mi BMW avente mi maletín al asiento del copiloto y me dispuse a ir a la oficina, podría contratar un chofer, pero ciertamente, el conducir era una los pocos lugares donde podía estar solo, nunca enciendo mi estéreo ni pongo música, era mejor así.

Al llegar a la empresa me saludaron casi todos por no decir todos.

— **Señor Agreste tiene una junta en media hora** —Me había dicho mi secretaria, era buen tiempo para ponerme en contacto con Percy

— **Muy bien ¿Hay algo más?**

— **Solo eso en corto tiempo, aparte tiene unos papeles que tiene que revisar sobre las nuevas adquisiciones** —Dijo pasándome los documentos, los revise y le di unas cartas que tenía para que traspasar para mandarle a otros departamentos, cuando me dejo solo me dispuse a llamar, solo que no me contesto, en dos días debía haberme conseguido la información, como compensación supongo que el precio bajara.

Pase mi mañana entre reuniones y papeleos, cuando llego medio día decidí que me trajeran mi comida a mi oficina, lo cierto era que cuando ponía mi mente a divagar podía sentir el olor de Marinette y luego recordaba sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

Cuando termine de comer mi teléfono personal sonó.

— **Agreste al habla** —Ya suponía quien era

— **Ya tengo la información que solicito**

— **Te tardaste mucho Percy** —Le reproche

— **Lo lamento jefe, pero un nombre no fue suficiente, además le anexare unas fotos** —Me dijo en modo de disculpa, al menos las fotos compensan la espera.

— **La información se la enviare por correo jefe, así puede leerla más tranquila, solo puedo decir que es una chica con un perfil demasiado limpio, sobre relaciones sentimentales, a pesar de tener 18 años no ha tenido ni una pareja, me fue difícil por las pocas características que dio, si no es ella, me vuelve a marcar, además de eso le anexo fotos del día de hoy, eso es todo, ya le envié la información** —Me dijo para terminar la comunicación

Abrí mi ordenador nuevamente ahora entrando a mi correo, efectivamente ahí estaba el correo, bajé el archivo y me dispuse a leerlo.

El nombre completo de la chica es Marinette Dupain, tiene 18 años, sus padres son Tom Dupain y Sabine Dupain dueños de una pastelería de cuarta, va en el último año del lycée Françoise Dupont, quiere estudiar en el Istituto Marangoni diseño de modas, por lo que sus notas son las mejores para obtener una beca, aparte de eso, es presidenta de su clase, se le da muy bien diseñar, sus mejores amigas son Alya Césaire y Lila Rossi estudiante de intercambio de Italia.

No sabía ni porque mande a mi investigador por esta clase de información, no era alguien que se fijara en las humanas de bajo estirpe. Pero no podía evitar recordar el dulce olor que aquella chica emanaba, era diferente de cualquier otra humana.

— **Giselle** —Llame por el intercomunicador— **Cancela cualquier actividad, junta o lo que sea que tenga programada para después de las 5** —

— **¿Algo más?**

— **No, eso sería todo**

— **¿Que digo si me preguntan dónde está?**

— **No sé, inventa algo, pero me voy a ausentar esta tarde, como quiera el trabajo ya está más que adelantado** —Le dije, ella no me dijo nada, ni me pregunto a donde iba, ella sabía que nadie tenía porque enterarse de lo que hiciera con mi vida y por ende no me preguntaba nada respecto a ella.

Giré mi silla dando la cara a la ciudad y solo pude pensar en aquel olor, el dulce olor que desprendía Marinette Dupain y ese olor iba a hacer mío, pero el problema era como abordarla. Si me presentaba como si nada delante de ella, pensaría que soy un acosador o algo parecido.

Y era lo que menos quería… aunque soy alguien famoso y dudo que alguien de esa clase desprecie mis atenciones.

— **Marinette seria mía…**

A las cuatro y media ya está terminando asuntos para el día de mañana, cuando de negocios se trataba era sumamente eficiente y no era por alzarme yo solo. Tome mi maletín para salir de aquel edificio, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar al lycée Françoise Dupont pero era mejor ir con tiempo.

Llegue al lycée sin perder mucho tiempo gracias al GPS, es la primera vez que doy gracias a la tecnología, pero sin el GPS hubiera demorado un poca más en llegar pues estaba un poco revuelto el encontrarlo.

Si estacionaba mi carro cerca, causaría mucho revuelo por ser algo caro y lo que menos quería era que se percatara de mi existencia, por lo que tuve que dejarlo en un estacionamiento subterráneo bastante lejos. Si la quería ver de cerca tendría que transformarme en un gato completamente y era algo que me disgustaba pues cuando volvía a mi forma humana estaba completamente desnudo.

Y definitivamente ir a mi apartamento, transformarme en un gato y de ahí dirigirme al lycée no era una opción viable. No pensé mucho sobre eso y terminé transformándome, para ir al lycée Françoise Dupont.

Al llegar a aquel edificio me encontré con que todos los adolescentes ya estaban saliendo, muchos iban en pareja otros en grupo de amigos, pero seguía sin ver a Marinette, pensé en regresarme porque no la veía, pero eso había quedado enterrado en mi mente cuando pude olisquear el aroma que desprendía de ella. Bajaba las escaleras de la entrada con sus amigas, vestía con un look un poco infantil, pantalones rosas y una camisa de manga corta con adornos en negro y unos vans negros.

Como diablos planea entrar en el mundo de la moda con ese estilo, se la comerían viva, me coloque en cerca de la entrada para que notara mi presencia, pero lamentablemente la única que lo noto fue la chica con lentes.

— **¡Mira!** —casi grito— **Mari, Lila, miren es un gatito** — llamo a sus amigas

— **Es negro ¿Qué eso no es de mala suerte?** — Comento la tal Lila al ver mi yo en forma de gato

— **Chicas, deberían dejar las supersticiones de lado, quizás este perdido, hay que llevarlo a algún albergue** —Ni de coña iba a dejar que ella me agarrara

— **Alya no creo que quiera que lo cargues, mejor déjalo capaz y te araña** —Comento Marinette al ver que yo no me dejaba agarrar, camine hacia ella para poder olerla mejor

— **Mira Mari, le gustas al gatito**

— **Pero a mí no me gustan los gatos** — ¿A quien no le gustan los gatos? Definitivamente cambiaria de opinión cuando estuviera cerca de mi

— **Ya vámonos, dejen al gato en paz**

— **Que aburrida eres Lila**

— **Es un gato callejero Alya, de rato vienen por el o algo**

— **Creo lo mismo que Lila, Alya, es mejor ya irnos, aparte hay tarea por hacer** —Comento Marinette intentando ya calmar a la chica

Se alejaron de mí, pero yo las seguí desde atrás, hasta que vi que en cierto punto se separaban para ir cada una a su casa, al menos ya sabía dónde podría estar sola y donde podría abordarla.

Regrese a al estacionamiento subterráneo de ahí, aun no era la hora de salida de oficina, por lo que aún no había muchas personas, había dejado la puerta sin seguro por lo que solo pegue un brinco para abrirla y entrar. Me transformé de nuevo en humano ya dentro de mi auto por lo que tuve que volver a vestirme, por suerte las ventanas estaban polarizadas, ya había conseguido información hoy por lo que ya era hora de volver a mi pent-house e idear como acercarme a ella, al menos hoy tuve mi dosis de olor de la chica.

* * *

El viernes había sido un tanto extraño, había salvado a un hombre de que lo atropellaran pero que recibo a cambio, gritos y más gritos, pues según él, no le iban a atropellar, por lo que solo termino en el suelo.

Así que me ofrecí a ayudarlo cosa que el negó, era completamente guapo y se veía mayor que yo, vestía con un traje sastre color negro sin saco, tenía un cabello rubio completamente brillante y sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, me sonrojé por completo, pero el encanto se rompió cuando abrió su gran boca.

—" **¿Pero que carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué me jalaste?"** — Me grito, es como si, su poca paciencia, si es que tenía, hubiera acabado dando paso al sujeto desagradable que tenía en frente.

Me disculpe con el como si no hubiera mañana, pero por su cara, poco le importaban, quería seguir disculpándome, pero mis amigas me estaban gritando, por lo que deje de hacerlo, él ya no dijo nada y yo me retire de ahí para ir con mis amigas.

Solo nos dirigimos al show que pronto empezaría, al menos esperábamos de eso tener inspiración para la tarea de literatura.

Luego de ese espectáculo cada quien fue a su casa, lo más extraño que me sucedió ese día fue que mi madre al acercarse a mí me olio a lo que solo bromeé con ella de que no fumaba o algo, a lo que ella solo rio un poco, de ahí en fuera todo mi fin de semana fue aburrido, no salí de mi casa a alguna fiesta como mi amiga Lila o salir a pasear y tomar como mi amiga Alya, yo era alguien de casa más que de salir, prefería quedarme en mi cuarto bosquejando diseños.

Y ahí estaba yo en mi clase de literatura dibujando diferentes diseños de ropa, sin prestar atención a mi clase, esto me iba a costar era de las mejores de la clase, pues quería conseguir una beca para una escuela de diseño a la que quería entrar.

— **Así que la delegada no estaba prestando atención** —me dijo mi mejor amiga Alya al ver que no había escuchado que la clase ya había acabado.

— **Yo… lo siento es que me dio un "ataque de inspiración"**

— **Creo que ni si quiera sabes que tarea tenemos ¿Verdad?** — me pregunto.

— **No, pero como eres tan buena amiga me prestaras tus apuntes ¿verdad?**

— **Claro que si chica** —Por eso amaba a Alya, tenía el cielo ganado conmigo.

— **Marinette, tendrás un look infantil pero tus diseños son hermosos y muy buenos, cuando sea famosa, intentare modelarlos** —Dijo mi amiga Lila viendo mis diseños de la libreta, no hace mucho que llego de Italia pero era buena conmigo y Alya, para mí era una mujer de mundo aunque algo egocéntrica y le encantaba ser el centro de atención, ella quería ser modelo, era sumamente hermosa y yo creo que si lo iba a lograr, tenía todo el perfil para ser alguien de talla internacional, pues sabia ingles francés e Italiano, yo con mucho esfuerzo sabia inglés, era un desastre…

Salimos del aula de clase hacia el comedor para hacer fila y conseguir la comida, no era la mejor, pero era algo, al menos para pasar el rato, como de costumbre mis amigas y yo nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, era algo normal en nosotras.

— **Odio las lentejas a la castellana, como es que pueden servir en eso** —Hablo mi amiga Lila

— **Si no las quieres, puedes dármelas** —Le dije a lo que en respuesta me puso el plato al lado— **No sé cómo puedes odiar a las mini-legumbres Lila, se desasen en tu boca y son calientitas**

— **Mas bien la cuestión Marinette es cómo diablos no en gordas si incluso a veces comes doble roción**

— **Alya tiene razón para mantener mi figura debo hacer mínimo 1 hora y media de ejercicio, el camino de una modelo es difícil** — Me dijo Lila comiendo su ensalada.

— **¿Metabolismo rápido?** — Le dije riendo a lo que solo me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

— **Te envidio Mari** —Dijo Alya.

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de cosas triviales, las clases, los profesores, si había alguna fiesta o cualquier cosa que se nos cruzara en frente, yo no era mucho de hablar y eso que soy la delegada de mi clase, pero con ellas era mucho más fácil.

— **Marinette** —se me acercó un chico, por lo que gire un poco para verlo, pues estaba de espaldas, era un compañero de otra clase.

— **Hola Luka** —Conocía a Luka desde la elemental a veces tocábamos juntos en clases y otras no, era bastante atlético y alto por lo que era el líder del equipo de baloncesto y baste popular entre las chicas, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules son, supongo, su principal atractivo, no me fijaba mucho en eso, pues lo llevo conociendo desde la elemental, así que siempre lo vi como un amigo más.

— **Oye ¿Me podrías ayudar con unos problemas de matemáticas? Como tú eres una de las mejores de la generación… ¿Me ayudarías?**

— **Por supue…** —Mis palabras no alcanzaron a salir porque Lila intervino.

— **Si quieres yo te ayudo, Marinette tiene muchas cosas que hacer, si no te molesta yo te ayudo** —Dijo Lila mirándome a los ojos casi en suplica de que le siguiera la corriente.

— **Claro…** —Dijo Luka— **Nos vemos Marinette** — se despidió de mi regalándome una sonrisa.

—¡ **Gracias! Nunca sabré como pagártelo** —Me dijo Lila cuando mi compañero estaba ya lejos de la mesa, ya sabía que tenía Luka entre ojos, Lila no era la mejor de la generación en cuanto a notas, pero no le iba mal y tampoco en Matemáticas confiaba en que ella podría ayudarlo.

— **Creo que le gustas Mari** —Me comento mi amiga Alya.

— **No creo, Marinette está en el top de los mejores de la generación, por no decir que Max, por eso le pidió ayuda**

— **Yo creo lo mismo que Lila aparte lo conozco desde niños, supongo que es normal** — Dije intentando convencer a Alya.

El resto del día fue bastante normal, como era lunes no teníamos clases extracurriculares, bueno al menos yo, porque los miércoles tenía clase de confección y corte.

Al salir que la escuela Alya se encontró a un gato, a ella le gustan mucho los animales pues su padre era el Guardian del zoológico, a mí nunca me llamaron la atención los gatos, prefiero los hámsteres, son más tiernos y lindos.

Luego de convencer a Alya que algún albergue vendría por él, o en su defecto su dueño, nos fuimos cada una a su casa, aunque ya sabía cuál era la prisa de Lila, seguro necesitaba llegar y ver que diablos se pondría para su "cita" mañana.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me pregunto que si había pasado algo a lo que yo respondí que era un día como cualquier otro, por lo que ya no siguió preguntando, desde el viernes que había regresado mi madre estaba actuado de manera extraña.

Pase mi tarde haciendo tarea y viendo videos de en internet, no es como si hiciera mucho, mi vida era bastante simple. Pase la tarde relativamente tranquila, llego la hora de la cena, solo cene y me retire a mi habitación para terminar unos diseños en unas hojas de dibujo para luego tomar un baño y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fue igual de ordinario que los otros días, me levante y enjuague para vestirme con un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa rosa con unas zapatillas igualmente rosas, baje y desayune para ir al colegio.

Fue otro día como cualquier otro salvo que Lila estuvo preguntándome cosas que no sabía de matemáticas para podérselas explicar a Luka, cosa que yo no me negué, ellos harían bonita pareja.

A la salida dejamos a Lila a tras pues ella iría con Luka, solo nos regresamos Alya y yo por el mismo camino que siempre tomábamos antes de separarnos.

Después de despedirme de Alya después de una pequeña platica, seguí mi camino hacia mi casa hasta que choqué por accidente con un sujeto…

— **¡Pero si eres tú la que me empujo!**

— **¡Eres el señor de la otra vez!** —Dije totalmente sorprendida

— **¿Señor? ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Soy demasiado joven sabes** —Me dijo con total altanería— **A parte me debes una disculpa.**

— **Pero yo me disculpe…**

— **No fue suficiente, dañaste mi traje cuando me tiraste intencionalmente**

— **Yo se lo puedo cocer soy muy buena en eso** —Le dije, realmente quiere cobrarme lo de un traje, se lo tomo como ofensa, literal.

— **No creo que puedas igualar las costuras** —Que grosero.

— **Entonces se lo pago, en compensación** —Ya era mi última opción, adiós a mis ahorros.

— **¿Tienes para pagar mínimo 630 euros?** —Cuando dijo la cantidad se me callo el alma al suelo, 630… era demasiado para un traje debía ser alguien muy rico— **No tienes ¿verdad?**

— **Por favor no ponga alguna demanda o algo, no tengo dinero, pero lo puedo juntar o algo** —Okey… estaba entrando en pánico— **Se lo puedo cocer mañana mismo, soy rápida, se lo aseguro**

— **Te lo dejare pasar, por esta vez… creo… pero si dices que eres tan buena cociendo, te aceptare lo que dices, mañana estaré por aquí para traerte lo que tu echaste a perder** —Dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tu" pero al menos había cedido un poco, era algo, supongo…

— **¡Gracias!** —Fue lo único que dije, el ¿chico? ¿joven? Solo se retiró sin decirme nada, no me sentía bien, era la primera vez que me metía en problemas, mañana será un día bastante pesado, por lo que me apresure a llegar temprano, lo mejor era dejar este incidente en secreto de mis padres.

* * *

 **Hora de finalización** : 21:51pm 06/07/2017

 **Notas de la autora** : me tarde y me tardare más con mi otra historia, no puedo apresurar la inspiración, disculpen :c Quizás sea un Adrien muy Occ y una Marinette aún más Occ y eso que intento dejarla como la chica cohibida y torpe que es antes de la llegada de Adrien a la escuela :c no se… ustedes dirán

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Review? ¿No? ¿Si? :c

En fin si tienen dudas o algo pregunten con confianza :'v amo leer sus reviews, hasta el otro capítulo, les quiero :3


End file.
